


Black Friday

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Byron Langley - Freeform, Dianne is a wicked friend haha, Gen, I love her tbh, Joe Sugg - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Thatcherjoe, YouTube, more friends but depends on how you interpret it oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Well well well; here we are, back at it again with some Jyron Files.We actually have a discord server for specifically Jyron things now! Paste this link here; https://discord.gg/TKr6e3 into your Discord server entrance thing and get access! My username is AmmoHemmo, and once we get a couple of people maybe I'll be able to give you a preview of what I'm writing before I post it? I mean; that could be considered a benefit to me too but hey. Eh.So yeah... join my Discord if you want to? No pressure...If you do, comment down below!





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still alive!   
> Somehow, I made it through exam week. Somehow.  
> Can I just note though, that those three exams were probably the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do? Like I got through Animal Production without any major issues, but my English and Plant Production exams… yeesh. That’s not going to be a good mark.  
> (If it is I might cry a little lmaoooo)
> 
> But anyway. In the wake of some truly crazy Black Friday shopping stories, I made the decision for Byron, Joe and Dianne to all go out together in London, prepared to face the madness. Things go downhill though, because it all gets a bit too much for Joe, and he buries his head into Byron’s chest without considering where they were. He suffers a panic attack and- oops. Just read, it’ll make more sense. I haven’t quite decided if they’re just friends in this one yet?? Oops.

 

**Prompt: “Joe, what’s going on?”**

Joe and Byron were sitting at the island together, Joe nursing a cup of coffee while Byron was scoffing a bowl of oatmeal. He realised how fast he was eating and blushed, slowing down. Joe laughed, stretching out to try and wake up. Byron went to apologise, but Joe waved him off.

“It’s okay- you need to slow down though; I can tell you from experience that oatmeal is not half as nice on the way up then it is on the way down.”

Byron snorted, finishing his mouthful before going to talk to Joe.

“What’s on for today?”

“Well, I’m supposed to be working with Di, but I’m not sure. She mentioned something about shopping together as a bonding workshop thing-“

He was cut off by his phone, which he slipped off the charge in front of them to read the Whatsapp message.

“Speak of the devil…”

Joe adored Dianne- she was his new best friend, beside Byron of course- and thought it was really sweet how she tried to get Byron to open up sometimes by asking him questions, including him in conversations. Sometimes Byron just didn’t feel like talking- he wasn’t a talkative guy- so Dianne would make sure he still felt included in the conversation.

“What did she say?”

“Shopping, as predicted. Today’s Black Friday; there’s a bunch of crazy sales going on.”

“Is that a good idea? Y’know, with your…”

Byron trailed off, the word _anxiety_ on the tip of his tongue. He internally face palmed, but Joe seemed unbothered by the comment. He knew Byron was just asking because he cared.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be okay.”

“You can decline; invite her over here or something, I might go out with Emily.”

Emily was Byron’s closest friend; a fellow South African, she understood a lot about him. She knew how he felt when he was homesick, and they’d developed a fast bond over their terrible sense of humours.

“Well, actually…”

“Yah?”

Byron raised an eyebrow at Joe as he got off his seat, taking their breakfast dishes to the sink and doing a quick rinse before stacking them in the dishwasher.

“I was wondering if you’d come with me- with me and Di, I mean.”

Byron shrugged- he’d never been bothered by crowds, or crazy people. He knew what Joe freaking out looked like. Oh, and he needed a new pair of Converse.

“Sure; why not?”

 

About an hour later, both boys were sitting on the couch when they heard the front door open. They glanced up, hearing a voice.

“Joseph!”

“Di!”

Joe got up to give his dance partner a hug, Dianne wrapping herself around him. Byron stood too, and Dianne smiled as she approached him. She kissed his cheek, sighing.

“Hey you, how’s the modelling going?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Byron grinned, and Dianne couldn’t help the proud smile on her face. These two boys had sort of become her younger brothers over the last couple of months, so when she heard things were going right she couldn’t help the cheesy proud grin parents wore when their kids were doing well in the world.

“Are we ready to go?” Joe asked, and Byron hummed.

“Ready when you are, bru.”

“Let’s get going then.”

 

It took three quarters of an hour- twenty minutes slower than usual- to get into central London where all of the shopping was, and the Uber driver dropped them off as close as he could without getting caught in the busy traffic. Joe paid and Byron made sure to leave him a good rating, before the three of them pulled on their heavy coats and headed for the warm inside of the shopping lanes. At least there was some sort of heating- usually. As they walked, Dianne seemed cold and she scowled.

“Joe, I hate you for making me walk in this cold.”

“It’s not even that cold yet Di,” Joe snorted, but Byron hummed.

“I’m with the lady on this one.”

“It’s because you two are from fucking Australia and South Africa; a little cold never hurt anyone.”

“Tell that to my mega cold last year,” Byron murmured, and Joe sent him a death glare before he laughed.

“Fair call mate; fair call.”

In the boys’ mini argument, Dianne had walked a little faster and was now in the heated under cover shopping area. She grinned at the boys through the windows, sending Joe a cheeky middle finger before waving at Byron and gesturing for the two to hurry up. The closer they got to the entrance, the more packed Joe could see it was inside, and for half a second he wanted to tell Byron to cancel the whole thing. He pushed that thought away quickly, dismissing it as his anxiety trying to scare him into a panic attack. Besides; he couldn’t cancel on Di or Byron- both seemed quite excited over being able to shop. Byron would never admit it, but he loved to do some shopping where he wasn’t thinking about an Instagram ad, or a sponsorship. He loved that kind of shopping because he could spend hours in the stores, looking around and choosing what he liked; comfy shorts, large hoodies, and Nike t-shirts for the gym.

So Joe pushed the anxiety deep down, and focused on hurrying with Byron inside where- yeah, okay. It was a little warmer inside.

 

In Primark, Byron was trying to find some new plain t-shirts he could wear under patterned shirts and leave them unbuttoned, but he was shoved out of the way by a couple of women, all seemingly trying to get their husbands/boyfriends/children/etc a plain t-shirt. Byron groaned, before he realised he couldn’t see Joe and Dianne. Even being slightly taller than the women surrounding him, he couldn’t spot Di’s bright red hair, or Joe’s Sugg Life hoodie that he’d put on for the first time in months that morning. With this in mind, Byron abandoned his t-shirt hunt and walked toward where he’d seen the two friends last.

 

Meanwhile, Joe and Di were having a lovely chat about what they’d been doing other than dancing recently, Di admitting she’d been watching some YouTube videos lately and Joe saying he was proud of her- he hadn’t asked her to, but she had been really good about being in vlogs and reaction videos. In fact, Joe would say she enjoyed it. She definitely had presence, and lots of comments on Joe’s videos were how much Di was a good match for him. They’d just been looking through some of the home-wares when the crowds suddenly seemed to get a lot worse and Joe swallowed- wow that was a lot of people around him. He’d been mobbed before, but this may take the cake in amount of people surrounding him. Some were men, trying to get things for their significant others, while some were mothers and holding their child on one hip, pushing politely through crowds to get what they wanted and then get the hell out.

“-and then we… Joe? You alright?”

Di stopped her story, glancing over at Joe who had frozen. The towel he’d been looking at was taken from him, and he turned to her with a sheepish smile.

“Do you uh- do you think we could go and find Byron?”

 

Byron was slowly making his way through the crowd when his phone began to ring, and he immediately accepted the call when he read the ID.

“Joe, hey bruh-“

“-Byron, hi, surprise it’s not Joe. However, Joe is having some sort of breakdown and he keeps asking for you.”

“Fuck,” Byron cursed, worry shooting up his spine. He glanced around, trying to spot the pair.

“Where are you two?”

“We’re in Gamestop; it’s the only shop that is remotely close to quiet.”

“I’m on my way. Does he want to talk to me right now?”

There was some whispering between the two on the other side of the conversation, and Byron pretty much jogged out of Primark as he legged it to the video game store.

“He says he’s okay but Byron, I’ve never seen him like this. He’s shaking and he’s crying and he keeps saying he can’t breathe.”

“Okay, Di listen. Joe is having a panic attack, it’s hereditary in his family and he gets panic attacks when he’s in crowds, situations like that. I’m on my way, but until I get there I need you to keep calm. If you’re not calm he won’t calm down.”

Byron heard Dianne take a deep breath, before she replied in a calm, collected voice.

“Hurry.”

That was all she said, and as she hung up Byron realised she was just as scared as Joe was- it was unlikely she’d ever seen a panic attack like one of Joe’s. Even Byron felt scared of them sometimes, and he was the only person beside Joe’s close family to be witness to one. That just made Byron walk faster- breaking into a jog at some points so that he could get there faster.

 

The second he got into Game Stop, Dianne was there and pulling Byron by his hand to one of the displays up the back of the shop. She gave basic details about what had happened, and by the time they reached Joe Byron had a brief idea on how his friend was doing. The second Byron was there, Joe leapt up and hugged his best friend. His head landed on Byron’s chest, and the taller man staggered for a microsecond before he got his balance and could hug his friend properly, wrapping his arms around his waist. Joe was trembling against him, and Byron couldn’t believe it had only been a couple of minutes since he’d gotten Di’s panicked phone call.

“It’s okay Joe, I’m here. Breathe, I’m staying with you.”

One of Byron’s hands extended up to hold his head, the other rubbing Joe’s back in slow, gentle motions. Joe was shaking, and as he let out a sob he told Byron he just wanted to go home. Byron frowned, glancing around for an exit. There was nothing- the exit to the shopping centre was nearly completely blocked off by eager shoppers, and he frowned when he realised there was no back exit for employees like there usually was in shops like these.

“Di,” he whispered, and she came closer. Byron grabbed a hold of her arm, whispering in her ear.

“Take my card, Joe’s going to need some water. Could you grab it, please?”

“Of course I can.”

Dianne’s hand was smooth against Joe’s arm, before she left to get the water bottle from a fridge in the room. Who knew a Game Stop would have a fridge selling water? Not me, to be honest with you.

“Joe, you need to sit down when you’re ready.”

With Di gone, Byron’s full attention was back on Joe, who didn’t seem to be calming down very well. He nodded into Byron’s shirt, and with his help they lowered to the ground. Byron took off his heavy padded jacket and folded it, using it as a pillow for Joe to prop his head up with. Joe made a noise to thank him, but he was still trembling so Byron joined him on the floor, extending an arm out. Joe fell into him, and for the next couple of seconds Joe really, really focused hard on his breathing. With every breath he took, he felt himself begin to calm down. Byron’s breathing was steady, and he used that as a guide as to where his breathing was at.

“That’s it Joe, that’s it. Keep it slow,” Byron whispered, and he glanced up when Di returned with the water bottle and… was that an Adventure Time themed blanket?

“Di, what is that-“

“-well, I thought maybe Joe could use a blanket,” she replied, blushing. She was worried she’d overstepped and taken a wrong assumption for a moment, before Byron smiled.

“That’s a great idea. Come sit down, it could be a little while before we’re out of here.”

He patted the spot beside him, as he adjusted to sit up against the display. Joe rested his head on his roommate’s leg, closing his eyes as silent tears fell. Byron wasn’t worried; he knew they were just Joe coming down from the panicked state he’d been in until about three minutes ago.

“Keep breathing bruh, you’re doing great,” Byron spoke, just as he heard heavy footsteps approach the trio. Di looked ready to kick a bitch, but instead it was the mall security. One of the two smiled at the three of them, sighing.

“What’s the issue here? Is he okay?”

“We need to get out; and fast. Our friend had a severe panic attack, he doesn’t do well with crowds,” Di explained, the head security guy nodding.

“We can do that for you. Can you all follow us to the entrance of the mall?”

“Sure,” Byron replied. He ruffled Joe’s hair, before standing. After a moment Joe did too, wrapping himself in that Adventure Time blanket. The second security guy hummed.

“Okay, so here’s the plan…”

It was simple, really. All Joe had to do was get down the escalator; after that, he and the other two would be dropped off and immediately put in a taxi that the head security guy had called. They were going in a small mule sort of vehicle; more of a golf cart than a 4wd motorbike with a ROPS cage.

 

By the time Joe, Byron and Dianne made it back to the boys’ apartment, Joe was utterly exhausted and collapsed in a heap on the couch, thanking Dianne for hanging out then promptly falling asleep. She shrugged him off, before turning to Byron.

“Please, just- take care of him. I don’t want to intrude so I’m going to leave, but if either of you need anything please don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Will do. Thanks, Di.”

Byron stretched out, hugging the smaller woman. She laughed, letting go.

“Now go and get some sleep; surely it’s time for your early afternoon nap.”

“It’s way past that; almost time for the mid-afternoon.”

“Damn, you missed a lot of naps.”

Byron and Dianne made eye contact, before they burst out laughing. Di collected her things from the front door and bid the boys goodbye, whispering a goodbye toward Joe who seemed to be asleep.

 

Just as Byron sat on the couch and reached for the TV remote, Joe began to wake up. He glanced around, before shifting over to hug Byron’s side. Byron didn’t complain; he wasn’t an affectionate guy, but he completely understood Joe’s need for affection after his shitty day. He began to gently run his hand through Joe’s hair, Joe sighing.

“I’m really sorry By; I didn’t think it was going to go that badly.”

“Don’t stress; it happens. Just try and get some sleep, okay? That’s what you need right now.”

Joe hummed, rubbing at an eye for a brief moment before snuggling back down under his new blanket and falling asleep.

Byron sighed, letting out a breath of relief.

He was never taking Joe Black Friday shopping again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write (I shouldn't be saying that considering how much I just hurt poor Joe, but it was fun) and I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> As usual; comment if you have a request for me to write and please leave kudos; it makes me feel like I might be doing my job right! If you have any questions or concerns about my writing don't hesitate to contact me :)  
> See you next time in the Jyron Files,  
> \- G xx


End file.
